El origen de la vida
by AidaZamayoa
Summary: Hay historias de amor que son dignas de ser plasmadas en letras, tan solo se necesita de una mirada taciturna y de una sonrisa sincera, para darte cuenta que es esa persona, con la que deseas compartir toda tu vida.


_Nota: Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad si no de DNA Productions y Jonh A. Davis. Esta historia es realizada sin fines de lucro. Apoyándome de la teoría del "origen de la vida" de Alexander Oparin. Con esto, doy por terminado mi amor a JN pues es el final que me hubiese gustado ver, con amor para los fans de la serie._

 **El origen de la vida**

—Día 1530, catorce de marzo del dos mil veintiocho, diecinueve horas con treinta minutos. Procederemos a finalizar el experimento para rechazar o aceptar hipótesis.

—¡Hola! ¡Yo también voy a ver el origen de la vida! ¡Será increíble! —Un Sheen de veintiocho años de edad había interrumpido, robando una mirada asesina por parte de los presentes.

Una Libby embarazada jaló a Sheen de las orejas, para retirarlo de la grabación. Carl divertido, trataba de no mostrar la risa que todo esto le causaba.

—¡Sheen! Esto es delicado, por favor. —El científico sacudió la cabeza en negación—. Por Einstein ¿cómo permití que estuvieran aquí?

—Por qué tu esposa los invitó —respondió Cindy tajantemente—. Y por qué la amas.

—¿Así permites que te hable tu mujer? —Se burlaba Sheen.

—Se acabó mi paciencia ¡Largo!

El genio se dirigió a su computadora para aplastar una serie de botones, haciendo que un tubo largo y grande de color naranja aspirara a Carl y a Sheen, llevándolos fuera del laboratorio.

El laboratorio no había cambiado mucho, la computadora Vox, la pizarra y la zona de contención estaban donde siempre. El almacén de inventos era lo único que había cambiado gracias al incremento del inventario.

—¿Libbs, quisieras quedarte? —preguntó Cindy amablemente.

—No, esto de la ciencia no es lo mío. Los esperaremos en casa de tus suegros hasta que terminen, para celebrar el cumpleaños o el éxito del proyecto.

Las compuertas del laboratorio se abrieron de par en par, dejando salir a la morena.

—¿Podemos continuar? —preguntó el genio con ansias.

—Espera, voy a acomodarme la bata. Y supongo que debo maquillarme de nuevo.

—¡Estas atrasando el momento a propósito Vortex!

—Es broma, es broma. —Cindy contenía la risa—. Estas muy gruñón _Nerdtron_. Lo que vaya a pasar, pasará.

El genio rodó los ojos. Ella siempre le hacía eso: jugaba con sus emociones. Sabía cómo y qué decir para enloquecerlo una vez más. Él respiro hondo y bajó la intensidad de la luz que alumbraba el laboratorio, luego prendió la grabadora.

—Día 1530, catorce de marzo del dos mil veintiocho, diecinueve horas con cuarenta minutos. Procederemos a finalizar el experimento para rechazar o aceptar hipótesis.

El genio giró hacia la computadora.

Cindy tenía en sus manos una bitácora de pasta gruesa, escribiendo todas las observaciones. La pantalla de la computadora mostraba las imágenes de lo que la cámara observaba en la zona de contención.

Lo que había en esa habitación era: una mesa metálica alargada y sobre ella, había un matraz con una disolución, la cual se conectaba a una fuente de descargas eléctricas para simular las entradas de energía procedentes de los relámpagos que —Jimmy y Cindy suponían—, debió de haber momentos antes del surgimiento de las primera formas de vida.

— ¿Condiciones atmosféricas ? —Jimmy preguntó.

—Sin oxígeno. Mezcla únicamente de agua, carbono, hidrogeno, nitrógeno y fosforo. Todo el sistema ha sido cien por ciento esterilizado. Ausencia total de células vivas —informó la rubia.

El genio se retiró de la computadora, pasó a traer unos lentes, y ambos se acercaron al grueso cristal que separaba el laboratorio de la zona de contención.

Goddard, el perro robot, llevaba en sus manos un pequeño control cuadrado para dárselo a su dueño. El genio trago saliva.

—Estoy nervioso —confesó con un timbre de voz apenas audible—. Tengo ansias de terminar de una vez por todas con esto, y a la vez, siento miedo.

—Eres la mente más brillante del siglo veintiuno. El científico que más lejos ha llegado. Has hecho que lo posible sea imposible, y pase lo que pase, estoy orgullosa de ti.

El genio miró esos ojos verdes que le gustaban tanto; amaba a esa mujer y ella lo sabía. Adoraba tenerla como su esposa, amiga y colega. Ella era su conciencia. Su razón de ser. Lo guiaba por el camino, y lo orillaba siempre a hacer lo correcto. Era la voz de su razón, su límite y su impulso. Era su dolor de cabeza, y a la vez su cura ante cualquier mal. Solo ella era capaz de contradecirle en esta tierra, solo ella lograba ganarle cada una de las batallas.

—Prosigue —le aconsejó mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del chico.

Este sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse y no perderse en ella.

—¡Brak, Brak! —animó el cachorro.

—Iniciando descargas eléctricas. Sometiendo a cocción el contenido del matraz —grabó el genio. Ases de luces llegaban al matraz como si unos pequeños relámpagos los atravesará. La hipótesis decía que: "proporcionándole al medio todas las características que favorecieran —en aquel entonces—, el andar de la vida, lograrían formar las primeras moléculas orgánicas".

Los muchachos volteaban a ver hacia la computadora para ver lo que se observaba en el microscopio de fuerza atómica, que el mismo Jimmy había inventado para poder visualizar a gran escala los conjuntos macromoleculares.

El resultado: Nada. El microscopio no observaba nada, y las únicas imágenes que lanzaba el microscopio hacia la computadora Vox: era simples ases de luz, irradiados por la excitación de electrones.

—No existe presencia, ni formación de nucleótidos —informó el genio en la grabación—. Hipótesis rechazada —finalizó el video con voz casi llorosa.

—¡James Neutrón! Le haces honor a tu sobrenombre, ¿no es así: Bobotroide?

—Cindy… por favor —rogó cabizbajo.

—Tienes que intentarlo miles de veces. Recuerda que para que iniciara toda la vida, tuvo que haber aparecido junto a ciertos complementos. Quizá fueron enzimas que aceleraron algunas reacciones, y fue necesario un orden en los elementos para crear los eslabones. Y sobre todo ¡tiempo! Tiempo para que de manera fortuita y meramente al azar se creen esas células que edifiquen la vida.

—¡Lo hemos intentado cientos de veces! —exclamó—. He regulado las temperaturas, las cantidades de los elementos, el modo de añadir las descargas eléctricas… —Enumeraba con sus dedos—, cantidades de agua, intervalos de tiempo ¡he hecho todo! ¡Todo lo que mi cerebro ha imaginado! —Se derrumbó en una silla—. Simplemente no puedo entender ese cambio, ese factor. Tuvo que haber existido algo… algo que originara vida a partir de compuestos inorgánicos.

El genio cerraba los ojos, pues el estrés lo estaba matando. Sin embargo, sabía que ahora era el momento en que quizás, una idea le surgiera. Trabajaba mejor bajo presión y ambos lo sabían.

—"Piensa, piensa, piensa" —Una cascada de ideas surgió dentro de sus pensamientos. Ese proceso mental le había salvado la vida cientos de veces—. "Piensa" —Las neuronas del chico se unían por sinapsis a una híper velocidad, desencadenando una serie de impulsos nerviosos que le ayudaban a coordinar los recuerdos con las ideas y los pensamientos.

Ante él llego la imagen de un átomo, de un as de energía, y finalmente un libro de termodinámica.

—¡Eso es! —El genio fue hacia la computadora para modificarle ciertos datos, y mientas lo hacía explicaba—: La vida, es el único orden dentro del caos. El universo se dirige al caos.

—¡Leyes de termodinámica! —atinó la rubia—. ¡Eres un maldito genio, Neutrón! —dijo como cumplido.

—¡Exacto! Todo ha sido tan exacto, que no he permitido un desorden. Quizás, tan solo quizás… —Al genio ya no le dio tiempo de explicar pues ella había comprendido todo, y con un asentamiento taciturno, le dijo que lo intentará.

—Repitiendo experimento —anunció la computadora Vox.

Cindy fue por la cámara para grabar, mientras que Jimmy no se despegaba de la enorme computadora.

Las descargas eléctricas excitaban los elementos más y más, las imágenes de la computadora captadas desde el microscopio mostraban algo denso. Algo se quería formar.

—¡Se está detectando algo! ¡Se está detectando DNA Jimmy!

La computadora empezaba a imprimir una serie de eslabones, detectando un orden de nucleótidos. Las imágenes mostraban pequeños segmentos tridimensionales.

—¡Las maquinas detectan algo! —afirmaba ella.

—¡No, no, no, no! —La sonrisa de la rubia se borró de su rostro. La expresión y las negaciones del genio le indicaban, que algo no estaba saliendo bien. De pronto la computadora Vox se apagó de repente, los demás equipos continuaron funcionando por breves segundos, imprimiendo y detectando cientos de datos.

Los cables que irradiaban las descargas se salieron de control perdiendo coordinación. El matraz estaba calentándose tanto, que todo lo que estaba dentro de la zona de contención explotó.

—¡Cindy, cuidado! — Fue lo que el genio alcanzó a decir mientras que se lanzaba hacia su esposa.

La arrojó cuidadosamente hacia el suelo para cubrirla de la explosión y de los cristales rotos que se produjeran. Todo se apagó por un lapso de tiempo, y cuando la energía volvió, ya no había división entre ambas habitaciones.

—¿Estás bien, Cindy? —La chica no contestaba—. ¡Cindy, háblame! —pidió preocupado.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó en respuesta, mientras Jimmy se movía a un lado para darle espacio. La rubia se tocaba la cien—. ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

—El final —acotó—. Se acabó, es inútil. Jamás podre saber ni entender cómo es que se originó la vida orgánica que hoy conocemos. Todo el experimento fue un desastre.

—No has perdido el tiempo. —Quiso ella reconfortar—. Tenemos anotaciones, antecedentes, podremos empezar de nuevo.

—¡Eso es! ¡Tiempo, empezar de nuevo! ¡Eres un genio, amor! —La besó en la frente para alejarse bruscamente.

El científico se levantó para caminar hacia el almacén de inventos, donde una enorme sábana blanca cubría el Cronoarco, y a un lado, estaba la máquina del tiempo.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —La rubia exigía una respuesta—. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Viajare al pasado, viajare a cuatro mil cuatrocientos millones de años atrás. Al momento en que sucedió todo. A ese momento en que nació los inicios de la vida terrestre.

—¡Se te secó el cerebro, Neutrón! —Ella explotó—. No puedes hacerlo, la máquina del tiempo no podrá llevarte hasta ese tiempo. Y si lo haces, si llegas, morirás en cuanto pises la tierra. Las condiciones allí no te dejaran vivir ni siquiera un minuto.

—Es por ello que tú no irás —ordenó él—. Vas a quedarte a ver si al fin, el cronoarco detecta algo. Si esto funciona, o si en el peor de los casos yo no regreso, te pido que publiques todas las observaciones. Incluyendo esta locura —pidió como si hablara de un testamento.

—¡Sabes que eso no pasara! —se negó rotundamente—. ¡Estas apostándole a la nada! ¡Es una misión suicida, Rey Cráneo, y yo no consentiré eso! —advirtió.

—Moriré en el intento —su voz sonaba decidida.

—¡No vas a ir a ningún lado, Neutrón! —El castaño odiaba ver esos ojos verdes llorosos, más aún si lo provocaba él. Quiso retractarse pero sentía la obligación de hacerlo.

—Debo intentarlo, hay una probabilidad de 0.0001% de que resulte.

—Ni el Cronoarco ni la máquina del tiempo están hechos para eso, y lo sabes.

—Esta dicho.

—Entonces iré contigo —aseveró con un hilo de voz.

—No seas tonta, no dejaré que algo te pase.

— ¡Y yo no voy a permitir que mi bebé crezca sin un padre!—soltó sin más, quebrándose por completo.

—¿Qué? —Abrió fuertemente los ojos, dándole crédito a lo que oía.

—¡Lo que oíste! ¡Vas a ser papá! —informó colérica.

—¿Es enserio?

—Si eso no te es suficiente, entonces no sé qué lo es. La vida comienza desde aquí. —Señaló su estómago—. Desde la concepción, desde la unión de los gametos, así surge la vida, Neutrón. Y es tan inexplicable como tu teoría de la abiogénesis, como la teoría del _big bag_ , como todo lo que desconocemos.

—Yo…

—Es así, Jimmy. La vida es asombrosa, cada célula de nuestro cuerpo se especializa desde este momento —seguía refiriéndose al feto que llevaba dentro—, y seguramente así tuvo que surgir la vida. Un bebé logra poner orden dentro del caos —explicaba—. Por un orden distinto de aminoácidos, nuestras neuronas deciden ser neuronas en nuestro cerebro, nuestras nefronas son nefronas en nuestros riñones, nuestros eritrocitos por azares fortuitos son nuestros eritrocitos. Un bebe, un hijo, comienza a formarse por el caos y la multiplicación inestable de sus células, hasta que se detiene. Hasta que decide instalar orden en el caos hecho.

Un silencio denso se formó. Los pensamientos de Jimmy se encontraban en completo desorden, tratando de asimilar lo que él no entendía.

—Así tuvo que nacer la vida, a partir del caos inorgánico para poner orden, y ese proceso se repite una y otra y otra vez —mencionaba triunfal, emocionada entendiendo lo que nadie había entendido—. Un bebé es testimonio de lo que pasó hace miles de años. Un hijo es una forma de vida. Tu hijo, Neutrón.

Cindy miraba fijamente los ojos azules de su amado, y el cómo este ni siquiera se dignaba a verla. Era como si de pronto el tono azul del mar ya no existiera, y ella no lo soportó más.

—Y si un bebé arruina tu vida científica… ¡Será mejor que pienses muy bien lo que quieres hacer contigo! Jamás podrás comprender lo inexplicable si no comienzas a entender lo que a simple vista parece tan simple —dijo sabiamente, y sin pensar giró bruscamente y con su voz llorosa. Ordenó que las puertas se abrieran.

El castaño se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Espera, Cindy, espera! —Corrió tras ella.

Afuera del laboratorio estaba lloviendo. El joven tomó a su esposa del brazo para detenerla. Ella se giró y él notó que sus lágrimas se confundían con las finas gotas de lluvia.

—Seremos padres —afirmó el genio con rostro preocupado mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica—. Seremos padres, Cindy. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

—Arruina nuestra carrera. Arruina tu futuro, lo sé.

—No, no, no, no. —Negó él aún más preocupado—. Claro que no lo arruina. —Sonrío—. Es un milagro. Tú más que nadie sabe lo mucho que intentamos que quedaras embarazada.

—Sí, lo sé, pero habíamos quedado que era lo mejor, para no desviarnos de la ciencia. —Cindy no sabía qué hacer, ni dónde meter su rostro. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo a lo que pudiera pasar. Se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo, como única salida.

Él correspondió y la abrigó con su calor.

—Me has dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, Cindy —comenzó Jimmy a llorar—. Te amo, Cindy Vortex. Te amo. —Se despegó de ella para arrodillarse y colocar sus manos en el estómago de su amada—. Hey, bebé, soy yo: Tu padre. —Cindy reía al mismo tiempo que lloraba—. Tu mami está loca por no cuidarse, pero yo me encargaré de protegerlos. De hacer este mundo algo mejor, para darles una mejor calidad de vida, para curarlos de todo mal. Porque voy amarlos por el resto de mis días, para que cuando crezcas y seas grande estés orgulloso u orgullosa de llamarnos padres. Y te contaré esas alocadas historias que compartí con tu mami, las veces que nos deseamos incluso la muerte en nuestras riñas de infancia, las veces que viajamos en el espacio derrotando a alienígenas. Y te darás cuenta que tu madre y yo nacimos uno para el otro. Porque supe que no todo sería odio, siempre supe que ella estaría para apoyarme, tal y como me animó cuando tus abuelos estaban a punto de ser cena para pollo.

Cindy reía. Se arrodilló junto a él y lo beso, ahí bajo la lluvia, sellando su amor. Transmitió todo lo que pensaba a través de ese beso. No había más que decir, ni nada que explicar. Todo tenía su lógica, su razón de ser, esa razón fuerte y poderosa para ser lo que eran ahora.

—Querido —Judy miraba tras la ventana la hermosa escena de amor—. ¿Crees que ya le dijo que está embarazada?

Hugh supo de lo que su esposaba hablaba cuando los vio.

—Yo supongo. ¿Te imaginas lo inteligente que será nuestro nieto, o nieta?

—Si Jimmy estuvo a punto de destruir la tierra dos veces, no quiero imaginarme de lo que el bebé pueda ser capaz — Concluía Judy.

—Solo espero que no sean gemelos. Mi padre los tuvo, y los hijos de Jimmy serán tercera generación y si la genética no se equivoca... —Hugh se guardó su comentario al ver que Cindy y Jimmy entraban a la casa para festejar.

Hay historias de amor que son dignas de ser plasmadas en letras, tan solo se necesita de una mirada taciturna y de una sonrisa sincera, para darte cuenta que es esa persona con la que deseas compartir toda tu vida.

La historia de estos jóvenes era una de ellas, de esas historias llenas de drama, amor, y aventura. Su amor explicaba las leyes de física y matemáticas, eran tan iguales que se sumaban, y tan distintos que se atraían.

La historia de ellos se expande como el universo, pero ahora, son felices **formando una familia.**


End file.
